


The Apology

by srm628



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Cute Ending, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Short One Shot, Soft Kyo, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Kyo runs away again, but he comes back for Tohru.





	The Apology

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching and reading a lot of Fruits Basket lately. Here's a small little drabble I wrote. 
> 
> I adore how soft Kyo is when it comes to Kyo, and I couldn't help but write something with them.

Kyo ran away...again. It's what he did when he got scared, or upset, or overwhelmed. It's basically just what he did. 

Maybe Tohru should expect it by now. She should expect his outbursts of yelling at her because she made him angry, again, and expect him to run away as a result. 

"Stupid cat," Yuki mumbled. 

"Shut up," Tohru said in a voice no louder than a whisper. She wanted to cry. She could feel the tears welling.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked softly. He looked over to her as she kneeled on the floor. Her hands were placed on her lap, twisting around itself.

Tohru didn't answer. Instead, she stood up and ran off. She was aware of Yuki yelling after her, but she didn't stop. For once, she couldn't put the thoughts of others first. She wanted to hide from the world, and that's exactly what she did.

First, she ran to the stop where she had sleep in the tent. The Sohmas had been kind enough to welcome her into their home and take care of her when she was sick. Yuki saved her mother and her belongings from that landslide. The dirt was still piled up, leaving Tohru questioning how he managed to get it. Bits of her tent stuck out from the dirt.  
I'm so blessed, so lucky, The thoughts came through Tohru's head. So why am I crying right now? 

She pulled back from the area and began to walk. She walked through the woods for hours, until the need to cry faded. She was no longer upset with Kyo, instead, she was scared. She was lost...again. And the need to cry came back, but for a reason, this time. 

Tohru fell to her knees this time. She didn't even try to hold back the tears. They fell from her eyes and down her face freely.

"Why are you crying?" A familiar voice asked. Tohru looked up to find Kyo standing in front of her.

Tohru didn't answer at first.

"Stop, please," Kyo begged. He kneeled down on the ground next to Tohru and used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. "Crying doesn't fit you."

"You aren't mad anymore?" Tohru questioned through tears.

He hesitated for a moment. "I'm...sorry." It almost seemed to pain him to choke out the words. Tohru knew he hated apologizing, so she was grateful that he managed to say the words this time. "I shouldn't have yelled at you and ran off. I probably made you worry. That stupid rat gave me a mouthful and a beating when I returned home."

"I'm sorry for leaving."

"Don't apologize, stupid," Kyo said. Tohru flinched back at the words. "I mean, uh," Kyo scratched the back of his head. "God, I mean, you have no reason to apologize, so just don't, okay?"

A soft silence overtook them.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked quietly as Kyo started to his feet again. He had to turn around to face her. She looked down the ground. "Why do I always make you mad?" 

"You don't," Kyo said. "That damn rat irritates me, and I sometimes take it out on you. Truth be told..." Kyo paused for a moment, causing Tohro to look up again. His attention was in the air. "You are the only person who can calm me down. I went crazy when I thought we lost you.... I can't lose you."

"Kyo?"

He looked down at Tohru again. "What?"

"I don't want to lose you either." Tohru stood up and leaned close to Kyo, careful not to hit him and cause his transformation. "I...I love you."

Kyo leaned down and touched Tohro's lips carefully, ensuring their bodies didn't touch. For a moment, the world stopped. For Tohru, it was just her and Kyo, and everything was alright.

"I love you too."

Tohru pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Now, come on, let's get home."

Kyo lifted his hand out, so Tohru could take it, which she happily did. The two walked home together. They didn't mention what had just happened. Neither of them knew what would come of this, but for once, they were just happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I apologize for errors in spelling. I have seen Kyo's name as both Kyo and Kyou, so I opted to use the former.
> 
> I also learned I often spell Tohru's name as Tohro, so I apologize if I accidentally left some in. I tried to fix all of those.


End file.
